


Gold Star

by Orphans_Obliterated



Category: Rootoo smp, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Hopeful Ending, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Random & Short, Unrequited Love, WHY IS THERE NO TAG FOR ROOTOOSMP???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/pseuds/Orphans_Obliterated
Summary: ROO DRINKS AND EATS GOLD STAR... NOT POGalso the tags are just a joke please this is so funny.
Relationships: rootoo555/gingerale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gold Star

**Author's Note:**

> Addict is the Sea Shanty btw

It was 11pm, the Hawties were talking in vc, Mayo had been acting up as usually. The hawties usually would just talk about the latest sea shanty they would hear and talk about the lore of monsters inc, however today was not a usual. Roo was drunk and probably high, giving out 3 gold stars to mayo was only natural especially since mayo was acting a fool and talking about piss and shit. Roo looked at the 3 stars in hand before nonchalantly popping on the of golden stats in his mouth and chewing. The hawties were talking about how drunk Roo was compared to other times they had been. 

Roo counted out the stars in their hand and noticed they had accidently eaten one of them, not wanting to seem stupid, Roo gave mayo 2 stars. The other hawties noticed this and immediately took action , laughing and talking about how funny it was.

"Jesus Christ ... you do more drugs then Tommyinnit..."

Lemangal commented, staring at her phone in fear.


End file.
